The Dark Beginning
by Chicka 15
Summary: A story about a girl name Hannah. It takes place in the future where almost everything about a future zombie epidemic happens due to bad meat. Now it's time to see if people from the future have the will to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors Note: Anything that you read here comes from my own mind so if you don't like it don't read. Other than that enjoy the chapter and I'll try to come up with the next chapter soon. Warning this is a zombie story some of the things you read might be sick. Don't read if you are a squeamish person. Beginning

_Run…run….run! They're coming for you! Run quickly now or die!_

They moved on their own, not even knowing what was happening; the feeling of danger engulfing all feelings that should have been processing. All I knew was to run from whatever was coming after me because that's what the voice in my head was saying.

_Don't look behind you! Keep your eyes straight!_

I thought that funny. Nobody tells a person that. They always look behind them to find out what is behind them.

Slowly I turned my head to see what could possibly be so scary that I had to run from. I regretted that and let out a blood curdling scream as I looked into the face that was falling off. It was horrifying, with it drooling blood out of its' gapping mouth and eyes that were only on me. I wasn't going to last long.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I was startled awake; panting from the terror of the dream I had just had. Slowly I made my way out of my bed as the lights came on automatically noticing my movement. Looking at my face you could see it red and flushed from the nightmare. All I could do now was splash it off with cool water.

Putting my hands underneath the faucet it started up the water flow to where I could take as much as long as I didn't waste it. Splashing the water onto my face cleared the sweat that had formed and I could feel the relief as it cooled her burning cheeks. The water trickled down my face as it landed back in the sink.

I looked up into the mirror and saw the face of a young woman. Not too young like a little girl, not too old to look like an adult, just young and old enough to be at least a young adult. She was only 17, finishing up her last year in high school. Her blue eyes stared back at her that was only slightly covered up by her shaggy side swept bangs they matched her also short cropped hair that had a slight wave to it and barley reached her shoulders. She was at a decent height only being 5'5'' and still consider on the thin side since most of the fat people that had happen to be around in the 20th century weren't around anymore due to diet pills and extreme surgery back in that time.

Now everything was safe proof. To were everything seemed to be baby proof so nobody hurt themselves or get a hold of everything in the world. The government had finally gone to the extreme keeping everything a secret and then making over half of the world stupid to not ask questions.

A warning bell from her eye screen had told her that she was falling behind schedule and that she need to get dress and get going to school. Eye screens were what everyone had now to stay connected to everyone in the world. The only one not to have it were the ones that were dead.

Tapping the air I closed the pop up screen and went to pick out her outfit. The style of the clothes didn't change much. I decided to wear jeans and a black top and flats. It was simple but yeah, I liked the look and it work.

Sliding down the stair railing the door opened as she lifted up her bracelet. The bracelet held the key to the door that only opened if the owner was close enough to activate. Each bracelet had a code and that code had to match up housing doors. This was the only way to open doors unless the power went out but that hardly happened.

As the door closed she made her way to school. "Hannah!" A voiced popped up along with the face of a small girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were dark blue as they stared at her through her eye screen.

"Hurry up and get to school. There's news going around the school and it's not good news either." She sounded desperate and sad at the same time.

I nodded my head knowing she would see. "I'll be there soon Maron. I just left my house now and it's only a short walk to the school from my house. Can you tell me what's going on?" I questioned her, concern with the look on her face.

She shook her head and I could see the tears that were on her face and I speed up my pace. "No, I need you here when I tell." Then without a noise she was clicked off and I started to run towards the school.

I found Maron at our normal spot, a small park within the school that could only hold a few people in it that was made from clique's in the past. She looked so small as I approached her and really upset about something.

She noticed me when she could hear my panting from the running I had just did. "Why don't you ever just take the shoot? Never mind that" moving her hands wildly like I was going to forget that question. Her expression changed to sorrow again. "Luke just died. Remember how he had to go to the hospital for food poisoning just a couple a days ago? He died last night out of the blue." She was crying now. "I just saw him the other day and he was looking good, not as sick as he was before. How can he be gone now?"

I couldn't say anything at all. He was my friend of course but he meant more Maron because Luke was her boyfriend and now he was out of her life. I feel bad about it now because all I could do was hug her and watch as her life started to die away with each day he was out of her life.

A week had passed since that day when she told me he died. She was still in the same condition as she was before. I could tell she missed him but it was time for her to wake up before she did something horrible to herself.

More people had died in that week due to food poisoning than anything in the world. The government said that it due to a bad experiment batch of meat that slipped out before it could be stopped giving it to the people.

It wasn't until lunch that things turned from bad to worse. Screams were let out throughout the building as if death had entered the building. I wasn't too far off. I just never knew what was happening before it was too late.

Maron and me had just been in our normal spot when the screams started and we looked to see what it could be.

It was Luke, but then again not Luke. This Luke looked horrible with his face sagging and a look of hunger in his dark eyes. His skin was grayish yellow with it looking dead and not seeing the sun for days. His clothes were dirty as well and torn as if he dug himself out of a hole. He probable had.

Maron gasped and I could see on her face that she wasn't terrified but actually happy to see Luke. So happy that she started to run towards him before I could stop her. I was too late to do anything.

"Luke!" She ran to him as his hungry eyes looked over her and held out his arms for her.

The power didn't turn off soon enough. I saw him lean over as if to kiss her but instead you could hear Maron scream as he bite into her neck and eating her like a human buffet. Her screams echoing in my head as she was being eaten alive. More screams were going off in the building so there was more than just one of the same things a Luke.

I saw it even in the dark as he killed my friend and his old lover. The horror stories of this happening in the past was now coming true and after Maron was done with he would be after me as his next meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It sure didn't take him long to finish her off. When Maron had finally stopped screaming I knew she was dead and there was nothing that I could have done to save her but tired harder to keep her from running to him. Lord why didn't I try harder to save her.

Then I noticed that the thing that was Luke was moving again. But it wasn't towards me it was out the door. Why wasn't it going to kill me? Was it because it was full from his full course meal or was it that he never noticed me and was looking for something else? Whatever the case it was leaving, hopefully not to get any more of its friends.

Slowly I moved to grab a hold of something, a weapon of some sort. There wasn't much to find in the dark though. My hand brushed up against my bag and I grabbed it, holding on to it as if it held my own life.

Now the next step was to get out of here, out of the building and to someplace safe, without being noticed or eaten.

I started to head for the door and willed myself not to look at the remains of Maron's body. Of course my brain didn't listen and turned my head as I was passing by. I almost screamed out in horror and gagged. This was not Maron. This was a misshaped body that once used to be her. Her face was missing and it looked as if her chest cavity was torn open to get to the import organ underneath and eaten. The stench of the blood was all around her on the floor, on her clothes, on her. Nothing could be done to save her now. No this was something that you had to run from to never look at it again but yet I kept staring at her wishing that this never happened. That Luke had been with us instead of sick and dead. A zombie from all those horror shows made popular in the 21st century.

I tore my eyes away from her body and quietly snuck out of the room and headed down the hallway to get out of the building. There was broken glass on the floor from either people getting in or escaping from their fate.

Carefully I checked all the rooms for any sign of movement. There was none from the rooms I had already checked. This didn't feel like a school at all but a ghost town with all these lights off and everyone either dead or just gone. It gave me the feeling that I was the only one alive in this area. I was more frightened of what I would find once I got out of the building.

My heart was racing once I reached the front door. Once I opened this door I was going to be seeing the world from a different view now. One that did hold any love or anything, a world filled with the survival of the fittest or be eaten. All I had to do was lift up my hand and push open the door. At that moment though, my hand felt heavy like it had become a heavy weight now.

What was wrong with me? It was such a simple thing to do. It's just a simple normal body function to just open a door. Why couldn't I do it now?

Then I heard the sound of glass being broken by a heavy weight and my heart about completely stopped right there. I was afraid to turn around but if I didn't I was going to die soon anyway.

Quickly, I turned on my heels and saw what I knew I would see. A dead being that was from what I could see now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark was panting; as if it had been running just to get to where I was. Again it had the same look as Luke. His skin was a gray yellow and sagging in places. This person had a smell to him that was pungent and I could smell it from where I was at. It smelled like something that was rotting, like spoiled milk after it had been sitting out to long; except much longer now. He had been dead much longer and he looked hunger than what Luke had been.

My eye screen came on and identified the body. Allen Curt, a C.E.O. for a big organization called Timely. They were the people responsible that created the eye screen, making everything automatic and making sure everyone is in the now and new everybody by just a glance. I was surprise that it was able to even pick up who it was with how much it didn't look like who it used to be.

I forgot my guard was up until I noticed that my eye screen was flashing red that something was running towards me. I quickly turned it off mentally and saw it running slash limping towards me. It was drooling and now it was going to do the same thing it did to Maron. I didn't want that! I wanted to live! I hardly even started to live.

I barely reacted in time to when it was almost to bite into my neck and eat me. My bag that I had grabbed suddenly came upwards and knocked the thing in the head and pushed it back from me. I had maybe my computer tablet, some books that my grandmother gave to me to keep the old alive and some of my hair ties. With that it had a pretty good weight to it to be considered a weapon.

The hit didn't take him long to actually recover and he was ready to come back at me for a second attack. I was ready this time and hit him on the other side of his head causing blood to hit my shirt. I then went at him with my bag smashing his face in before he could get up and attack me. Every time I made a blow its' face would be dented by my bag and more blood was showing up. Finally with my last couple of blows it let out a horrible scream that was the sound of fingers dragging on glass but much worse.

I was breathing hard and stared at the smashed up face with the stench of blood in the air and the sight of seeing its' dead body finally stop twitching I throw up. It felt actually good to do something that was normal to what happens after seeing all of the things people normally don't see in life.

Soon I moved to not look at the scene anymore and to get out of this potential death trap.

I stopped at the door again and took a deep breath. "Here we go." I said calmly but was freaking out at what I would see once I opened the door.

Never would I have expected to see the world still normal after what I had just experienced in my own school. The sun was shining and the air had a clean smell to it. The only thing I could tell that there was something wrong with my whole world was the sounds of screaming in the air still and the power grid with the whole city was off. Cars were now grounded on the ground, robots were standing statutes that ran with the power grid and my eye screen was going crazy with how many people were still alive yelling for someone to save them from this unusual attack. Apparently this was happening all over the world.

This was now a new world. A new beginning…a dark beginning for this era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This chapter isn't as bad about being all too graphic. I thought I would give you guys a little rest from all the killing and dying.

**Chapter 3**

It was a nightmare going back home. There were bodies all over the place left there to rot. It was sad that this was happening to just normal people. I saw only very few people that were running in terror to get away from here. I wish I could do that too but I needed to check up on my family and see if they were ok, especially my little brother. He had been sick for the past week.

My building looked now scarier in a way than when I had left it this morning. For some reason it just didn't feel right.

The door was hanging open due to the power being off, which made my bracelet around my wrist useless to any door. This meant someone could be in there, or something.

Cautiously I put my hand on the door and pushed it open. The light spilling into the darken hallway made it seem abandon. The feeling of fear that was now taking over my body was something I had never had to experience in real life before. I had experience before but only in movies where I knew it wasn't true. That that movie that I watched called Zombie Land with my family now didn't seem so far off to what was actually happening. Except that was created in the 21st century and it was now part of the classic zombie movies in the year 2567. Never would I feel that such a sight as little light in a hallway would make me feel this way now.

I stepped through the door and walked without making a sound. One sound would make me feel like I was dead for sure. The only problem was I needed to know if my parents were home or if my brother had made it home and was safe.

"Mom?" my voice cracked as I called out for her. "Dad; Kyle?"

No answer. So I decided to move and check to see if my brother was still asleep in his room. He just had to be safe. If I didn't have him or my parents I would be alone then.

Just as I reached Kyle's door my eye screen flashed on blinking green with sign of a new message. Moving my fingers down I attempted to find out who the sender was. _Anonymous_. That was quiet odd. It was a forward though from many people sending it. The title of it said 'Please Read if you're Still Alive'. Clicking the air, I opened the email.

_Dear reader,_

_If you are still alive you already know what is going on in your town or city. Don't worry you are not alone. We have a group out there right now making a safe place for everyone right now. In a couple of times we will send out another email telling you the location of the city to go to. Once that email is out come as soon as possible and you will be safe. Until then either hide where they can't find you or fight to stay alive. We will explain everything for you about what is going on later. Best of luck reader and watch your back._

I clicked my eye screen off and was glad to know that at this very moment there were people getting a safe town together. Soon everything would be back to normal again. I just needed to get my brother and take him where he would be safe and then try and contact our parents.

Finally after a long while I made myself open the door to my little brothers' room. I was half scared that I would find him dead or one of those things that were outside now. Instead I found him asleep in his bed.

That answered why he never answered me when I called for him.

Going over to him I threw back the covers on his bed just to make sure that he was actually himself. Underneath was my little brother. A small eight year old boy with brown curly hair rolled up in a ball. Looking normal. Not like the things I had just meet. Just a normal little boy sick from what I'm hoping is just the flue.

Gently, I pushed on his shoulder and woke him awake. "Kyle. It's time to get up. We need to go. Quickly now." Slowly he turned towards me and gave me a pitiful look with his brown eyes looking into mine. "Don't say anything, just get up and change into some clean clothes for traveling. Then meet me in the kitchen." I told him and started to leave. Then I noticed his solar board. I could use that with what's going on now.

Picking it up, I then headed back into the hallway and made it to the kitchen. As I walked to the kitchen I made sure to check ever room to make sure we were truly alone in the house.

Once in the kitchen I emptied the contents of my bag onto the counter and made my way to the fridge. "Water bottles please." I said to it.

Nothing happened.

"Of course everything has to run on the main city power and all of that is off right now. Geez!" I said out of frustration and started trying to pry the door open with my hands.

It didn't do any good. The slick metal surface was hard to grip and it made it near impossible to get open.

"What are you trying to do Hannah?"

The voice about nearly gave me a heart attack. I had only heard my voice for what seemed like forever now and I didn't expect to hear my brothers behind me all of a sudden. I didn't even hear him walk into the room. I was going to be dead if I didn't get my senses up more.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get this open so I can get some water and food out of it. But it looks like I can't." I explained after I got my heart rate back to normal.

He looked tired but he still went over to where I was at and got down on his knees. He then took off a metal cover that took some time for him to pull off. I bent down and noticed a mess of wires that were all jumbled up together. Taking out a pocket knife that he had found in the dirt one day he reached in and pulled a blue wire and the door about hit me in the face.

"There you go. Why do we need food Hannah?" He questioned as he slipped his pocket knife back in his pocket.

"We are going on a trip."

"Where?"

"I don't really know where." I told him and saw him frown.

"That seems really stupid." He blurted out.

I nodded my head. "I know it is but we don't have much time. I want to get out of the city as soon as possible and you are coming with me. I will explain things when we are safer. Right now it's not safe here."

"Shouldn't we tell mom and dad? I know they wouldn't appreciate you taking me outside when I haven't been feeling good." He stated. He was being a smarty pants with me now because he had always been the genius in the family while I tried to stay more old fashion.

I nodded me head to him. "I know but they don't seem to be here and I don't know where they are. We will try to catch up with them latter ok." I told him as I stuffed the bag first with water and then with food that wouldn't go bad too quickly.

Once done I handed him the bag. "Put this on your back and follow behind me." I instructed him and he did so without questioning me once he saw I was being completely serious right now.

Carrying the solar board in my hands I felt stronger with the light weight board that would hurt like heck if you got hit by it. Reaching the front door I switched my bracelet on my hand from house key to board balance and scooted the board towards the light that was spilling in the house to turn it on.

It glowed blue saying that it was charge and ready to go. I then got on my knees and looked behind me at my brother. "Get on my back Kyle. It will be faster this way."

Shaking his head he took a step back. "No, I'm not feeling so good. You should just leave me here and I'll wait for mom and dad to come get me."

Giving him no option I got up and grabbed him. "This is no time to play a waiting game. Right now it's either stay alive or die. Which one would you rather play?" I said in a cross tone to get him to listen. With this I offered him my back again and this time he wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled him up.

Now all I had to do was be able to keep him safe until everything would be alright again.


End file.
